The Next Generation
by dauntlessmaster
Summary: Natalie Eaton is the oldest child of Tris and Tobias. Now it is her turn to go though initiation. Will she make it? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**AN: thanks so much for checking out my story. If you like it please review and if you have any ideas, let me know! I also have another Divergent story, so check that out too. I hope you enjoy :)**

 **Natalie POV**

I wake from the amptitude test with a jolt. Worst experience of my life.

"What are my results?" I ask my Aunt Tori.

"Inconclusive. You are diverent. You got Dauntless and Erudite. You're lucky divergents aren't hunted anymore" she tells me. _Divergent. Mom told me about that once._

"Just don't go advertising that you're divergent. Erudite still doesn't necessarily like divergents" she tells me.

"Ok" I say.

"See you later, kid" she tells me. I wave goodbye and walk out the door. I wait with the other Dauntless, laughing and being loud as always.

* * *

We jump off the train and enter the compound. As soon as we arrive, I race off to the apartment. When I enter, I can hear my sister babbling about some boy. She was definitely Dauntlesss, but she could be such a sap. She was almost fifteen, a little over a year younger than me.

"He's _so_ cute, but his lips..." I hear Jess say, trailing off with a sigh.

"Hello?" I call as I peak into the living room. Mom looks bored as Jess rambles. Mom is definitely _not_ a sap.

"Nat!" says Jess.

"How was it?" asks Mom.

"Not fun" I say and she chuckles. "Where's dad?"

"Leader stuff" answers Mom.

"Shouldn't you be doing leader stuff?" I ask Mom. She shrugs.

"Anyway" Jess says. She starts rambling about some boy again.

Jess has always been prettier than me. I can't say I'm jealous. I hear Candor boys talk about how they would take her to bed. As far as I know, she's still a virgin. She looked a lot like Mom. Her blonde hair hung in waves to the top of her shoulders. She had long legs and Dad's eyes. I'm not as pretty. My light brown hair (almost golden) reaches past my shoulders. It's straight except for the small waves at the end. I have Mom's stormy eyes. My skin is a mix between Mom and Dad's. My brother Carter who is twelve looks a lot like Dad. He has a strong build and the same dark hair. He got Mom's short genes though.

"Nat?" questions Jess, snapping me out of my thinking.

"Huh?" I say. She laughs.

"I asked you if you saw Ethan" she tells me. Ethan was her boyfriend. He was the bad boy and I didn't like him. Neither did Dad. He was sixteen, so a year older than Jess.

"Yeah, he was laughing with his friends" I tell her.

"Isn't his laugh cute?" Mom and I roll our eyes. Personally, I thought he was gross. I look at the clock; 5:00.

"I'm going to my room" I say. I walk down the hall to my room.

I glance at my phone, Mila texted. Mila is my best friends along with Macy. Mila was Aunt Christina and Uncle Will's daughter and Macy was Aunt Marlene and Uncle Uriah's daughter. We text for a while, before I hear the front door open. I tell Mila goodbye and go to see who's here.

"Hey Nat" Dad greets me. I give him a hug and he gives me a kiss on the head. I give Carter a hug. He just got back with Dad. Dad gives Mom and hug and a kiss. Gross.

"No PDA" says Carter. Dad laughs and gives Mom multiple kisses before pulling away.

"How was the test?" he asks me.

"Ok" I answer.

All five of us sit down for dinner. Mom sits across from me next to Dad. Jess and I sit next to each other with Carter at the head of the table. We eat with small chat. When we're done, I leave to my room. Not too long later, there's a knock on my door.

"Come in" I say. Mom and Dad come in and sit at the foot of my bed.

"What were you're results?" Dad asks.

"I thought I wasn't supposed to tell" I say.

"You can tell us" Mom says.

"Ok . . . I got Dauntless and Erudite" I tell them.

"Not bad" Dad says.

"Just don't ditch us for Erudite" Mom says with a wink. She knows I _hate_ Erudite. It's common knowledge that I'm staying in Dauntless.

"We'll let you rest" Dad says. Together they leave and in hand.

Eventually I fall asleep, ready for the Choosing Ceremony tomorrow.

* * *

I get dressed the next day in black skinny jeans and a black tank top with a dark red crop top over it. I add eyeliner and mascara and put my hair in some sort of twisted ponytail. I leave my room and see my family already up and running. Jess squeals when she sees me.

"We get to go to the Choosing Ceremony this year" she says.

"Why?"

"Because Dauntless is hosting it and because you're choosing" she answers.

"Oh" is all I say.

"Breakfast" Dad says. My stomach growls. I grab a plat of waffles and dig in. The table is quiet except for the clang of forks. We finish and get ready to leave. I pull on my boots and we walk out the door. We all jump on the train easily and head off. Carter rambles about something to Mom and Dad, but I sit in silence. Finally we arrive and we jump together, along with other Dauntless. We enter the building and file into the Dauntless seat section. I would sit with my friends, but we're supposed to sit with our families. We sit in the front row since Mom and Dad are leaders. They aren't actually sitting, but they need to 'keep an eye on us.'

"There's your boyfriend Mr. McHottie" teases Carter. Jess punches his arm but waves to Ethan. Dad gives her a look. Once Candor arrives, the ceremony begins. I zone out as Mom and Dad speak. When my name is called, I walk to the front and grab the knife from Dad, who gives me a small smile. I walk over to the coals that represent Dauntless and cut my wrist. My blood drips and the coals sizzle as Dauntless cheers. Mom hands me a bandage and I stop the bleeding and sit in my previous seat.

At the end of the ceremony, we have seven transfers and nine Dauntless Born. Mila and Macy stay with me. So did Ethan, unfortunately. There are four Erudite and three Candor; the group is smaller than usual.

The Dauntless run down the stairs, and I sprint as fast as I can. We wait for the train to come, and when it does, we jump. The transfers follow, confused. I'm in a car with Mila, Macy, Ethan, and all the transfers.

"Where's your pretty little sister?" asks Ethan, cockily. I glare at him.

"In the other car" I answer stiffly.

"Feeling stiff?" he asks.

"Shut up!" I say angrily.

"Woah, Ten has a temper" he says. Some people call me Ten because I'm the daughter of Four and Six.

"Leave us alone" Mila says. After that, there's silence.

"Dad flipped yesterday because a lot of noise was coming from Emily's room last night. Emily and her boyfriend were actually playing twister" Macy says, breaking the silence. I crack a smile.

"I'm Brooke, who are you?" asks a slutty looking Erudite. Not what I would expect.

"Ethan" says Ethan, swooning and lookingat her chest. I roll my eyes. Pervert.

"Macy."

"Mila."

"Someone who doesn't care what your name is" I say, bitterly. Macy laughs. Then I see the roof.  
"Let's go" I say. We all jump, the transfers hesitating. I land on my feet. I see Mom and Dad land and immediately jump off the edge onto the net. Uncle Zeke stands on the ledge.

"Transfers! Anyone want to jump" no transfer steps up.

"Fine. Nat go ahead" Zeke says. I asked Zeke if I could jump if no transfer stepped up. Without hesitating, I jump. I cheer as I fall.

All too soon, I hit the net and laugh. Dad pulls me out.

"Welcome to Dauntless, Nat." he says.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: thanks for reading! Please check out my other story and please review! Thanks for reviewing Speak Silence and Bookworm613! And yes, my other story is complete, but if enough people want a sequel, I can make one that happens after that one.**

 **Tris POV (a little twist)**

In the end there are sixteen initiates. Tobias and I are training them as one group this year to keep an eye on Nat. We're just being over-protective parents, but we are good at it. The initiates are:

Brooke- slutty. Checking out my husband. I don't like her already. Erudite. Black hair and pale skin with green eyes. She's slender and tall.

Kayla- girl. Erudite. She seems nice and is currently making friends with a Candor. Brown hair olive skin and brown eyes.

Dan- boy. Erudite. Tall and muscular. He seems ok.

Brian- boy. Erudite. Smartass. Is currently looking at my boobs. Nat looks disgusted.

Regina- girl. Candor. Already looks Dauntless. Evil sounding name. Tall, blonde, and skinny but muscular.

Trinity- girl. Candor. Brown hair and short. Reminds me of myself.

Ryan- boy. Candor. Shows off a lot. Seems ok.

Dauntless Born:

Natalie- my daughter. I'm so proud of her.

Mila- Christina's daughter. Dark hair and tan skin. Tall like Christina.

Macy- Marlene's daughter. Golden hair and medium height. Optimistic like Marlene and funny like Uriah.

Ethan- Jess' new found boyfriend. He's a pervert. I don't like him and I know he'll break her heart after he gets what he wants from her.

Cole- Ethan's friend. Has always been a player.

Michael- Nice boy. Tough too.

Skylar- punk and tough. Dyed bright red hair. She'll make it through initiation.

Jackson- Skylar's boyfriend. Muscular and tough. Definitely Dauntless.

Taylor- tough and a good fighter. She is short, but strong.

Once all the initiates have jumped, we split them up for now.

"Borns over here and transfers go with Four" I say. Tobias gives me a kiss on the cheek and I give him a playful punch on the arm before he takes off. He smirks, his best attempt at smothering his smile. The transfers take off and I'm left with the Borns.

"You'll be training along side thee transfers, but you won't be ranked with them until the end" I tell them.

"That's because we'll blow them off the charts!" says Macy. I smile.

"Let's go to the dorm" I say. I lead them to the Dauntless Born dorm.

"You should move some of your stuff here, because like it or not, you will be staying here for initiation" I say.

"Mom!" whines Nat.

"No whining" I scold.

"Let's head to the cafeteria" I say. We arrive at the cafeteria before the transfers. The Dauntless cheer and the Borns have proud smile on their faces. I grab my food and sit at my usual spot with Nat across from me and Christina on my right. In a loud fit of the transfers arrive. Tobias sits next to me after getting food.

"How are the transfers so far?" I ask.

"They don't look very promising" he admits. I laugh. Suddenly a cold look replaces his previously humored look.

"I don't like that boy" he growls, nodding his head to Ethan. He is sitting at the table next to us next to Jess. Jess laughs at something and gives him a quick peck.

"I know, but she'll learn her lesson eventually. Too bad Jess couldn't hate boys like Nat" I sigh. Tobias puts an arm around my waist and squeezes lightly, kissing my forehead.

"I love you" he sighs.

"I love you too" I reply.

"You forget I'm not a sap like Jess" Nat says from across the table. I roll my eyes. We finish eating and explain to the transfers the schedule before heading to the apartment.

* * *

 **Nat POV**

I leave the cafeteria with Macy and Mila shortly after Mom and Dad leave. The grungy dorm is absolutely disgusting. I definitely prefer the apartment.

"Let's go raid the transfer dorm!" exclaims Macy.

"Why would we do that?" asks Mila.

"To scare them of course!" Macy replies. Mila and I sigh. There's no way we can get Macy to not go. Macy grabs our hands and leads us to the transfer dorm across the hall. Macy opens the door and drags us inside. To my surprise, I see Jess and Zoe (Shauna and Zeke's youngest daughter.)

"Hey Nat!" Jess says happily.

"Hi. Shouldn't you be home?" I ask.

"Mom said it was ok as long as I found you right away and I only made a slight detour" she says. I laugh.

"So why are you all here anyway?" asks a transfer.

"Just meeting you guys. We are training together after all" Mila answers her. She nods, clearly shy.

"Come on Nat" Jess says, patting a spot next to her. I sigh and sit with her. One girl is talking; the slutty Erudite.

"And he's just _so_ hot!" I hear her say.

"Who? Maybe I can hook you up" Jess says. I roll my eyes. She isn't supposed to be this friendly.

"You would really do that? It's Four. You know him right?" Brooke asks. Jess' smile fades.

"You don't want him" I say.

"Yeah, he's like, fifty" Jess chimes in. Zoe gives her a look.

"He's not _that_ old, Jess" Zoe says. I can hear Mila and Macy chuckle.

"Yeah, he's like thirty nine" I say.

"He's still hot" says Brooke. _Time for a different approach._

"He's married" I say.

"That's ok. Who would resist me" she says. _Dad would._

"He has three kids" Mila says.

"I could get rid of them" Brooke answers, confidently. This bitch was starting to drive me crazy.

"Yeah, but he's married to Six" says Macy.

"You haven't faced her wrath yet" adds Zoe.

"I'll get him one way or another" Brooke says. We decide that's enough arguing and we all leave. I hug Jess goodnight and head to the dorm. In no time, I'm asleep.

 **AN: that was the second chapter! I hope you liked it, but I promise it will get more exciting. Please review and give me any ideas you have!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I'm really sorry I haven't had the chance to update. If you have any ideas pleas PM me. That would be nice. Please check out my other story and please review!**

 **Nat POV**

I wake before the alarm clock. My back aches from the stupid cheep mattress. I get dressed in a black tanktop and black pants. I put my hair up and leave my sleeping friends in the dorm. I enter the almost empty cafeteria and grab some breakfast. I sit with my family with Jess on one side of me and Carter on the other.

"How did you sleep?" Asks Dad from across from me. I glare at him.

"I'll take that as not very good" Carter says. I don't say anything and dig into the pancakes I got. Soon, other initiates come in and sit at the other side of the long table.

"I have a meeting, so Uriah is going to help you train the initiates" Dad says to Mom.

"Oh, can I help?" Jess asks. Mom smiles.

"Why not" she says.

"I have to go, sorry. Bye" Dad says. He gives Mom a kiss before leaving.

"Alright Initiates!" Mom yells, "Follow me."

We all rise and follow Mom. Carter moves to sit with some friends. Mom leads us to the training room where Uncle Uriah has set up guns.

"Listen up pansycakes!" yells Uriah. I roll my eyes and Jess stifles a giggle. Something about the word pansycake has always made Jess laugh.

"We will be using guns today" Uriah says.

"And you will be ranked later by your performance" Mom adds.

"That's not fair! The Dauntless born have had more practice" whines Brooke.

"You won't be ranked with the borns until later" Mom snaps.

"Jess, show them how it's done" Uriah says. Jess picks up a gun, aims, and fires. Dead center. Mom has a smirk on her face and I can't help but smile at my sister.

"Get to work!" shouts Mom. We scramble to get guns and line up in front of a target. Mom is demonstrating the correct stance to the transfers. I aim and fire. I smirk when I hit dead center. We continue guns until lunch. Everyone has hit the target by now, even Brooke.

I wait for Mila and Macy before heading to lunch. We pass Ethan flirting with my sister. Gross.

"Doesn't she know how big of a player he is?" asks Macy. I sigh.

"She knows, she just thought he would change" I answer. Mila snorts.

"She'll learn her lesson soon" she says. I nod as we enter the cafeteria. I grab lunch and sit with my family. Mila sits next to me with her mom on her other side and Macy sits next to them with her parents. I sit across from Mom and next to Carter.

"How's training, sis? Having fun in training daycare?" Carter asks. I punch his arm.

"You're just jealous" I tease. Before Carter can retort, Dad walks into the cafeteria looking stressed. The chatter quiets down a bit, but being Dauntless, it's still loud. Mom stands and takes Dad's hand and murmurs something. Dad only nods and takes a seat.

"What was the meeting about?" Carter asks.

"I'll tell you later" Dad answers. I go back to eating and I finish quickly. Mom and Dad stand and we follow. They lead us to the training room, talking in hushed voices along the way. We enter the training room and I feel a surge of joy when I see the knives out.

"Nat's thrilled" jokes Mila as she also sees the knives.

"Shut up" I say and punch her arm. She mocks hurt and I roll my eyes as Macy laughs.

"Grab some knives" Dad says. We do, and we line up in front of targets. Dad throws a few knives, explaining the stance along the way. I zone out.

"Nat!" Dad says.

"Huh?" I say, confused.

"Stand in front of the target" Mom says. I hear a few giggles and I know this trick. I smirk, determined not to flinch.

"You know the rules" Dad says. I nod. I relax my body and hold Dad's stare. Dad pulls his arm back and releases the knife. It lands by my wrist.

"Ready to give up!" Calls Ethan. I glare at him. Dad throws the next knife. It lands above my head. And then the next. This one nicks my ear. I ignore the blood and smile. I shoot a cold glare to Ethan.

"Start practicing" Mom says. We line up and practice throwing. A while later, dinner is called. I'm starving. I'm about to leave when I hear something that makes me freeze.

"Hey baby, we could hook up tonight" I hear from behind me. I look around. I'm almost the only one in here. I whirl around. Mom is cornered by Brian, the transfer who was looking at her boobs. Ugh.

"I'm married and way too old for you" Mom says coldly, trying to get passed Brian. I can tell she's only half trying to get away; reserving her strength.

"Aww come on, I don't care who I sleep with" He tries again. Mom snorts. She starts to move as Dad walks in.

"Don't flirt with my wife, initiate" Dad growls. I smile. Brian runs out the room. Coward. Mom laughs and kisses Dad's cheek.

"Come on Nat" Dad says, putting an arm around my shoulders. I grin, and together we leave.

 **AN: Again, I'm sorry it took so long to update. Please, please review and thanks for reading. Please send in some ideas.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thanks so much for reading! If you have any ideas let me know. If enough people want a sequel to A New Initiation, I might make one. Please review! I'm sorry I can't update that often because of school.**

 **Nat POV**

Dad's arm stays around my shoulders as we leave the training room.

"What was the meeting about?" I ask.

"I'll tell you soon" Dad replies. He leads me to the apartment. I'm confused. Dad unlocks the door and we all enter. The smell of Mom's spaghetti fills the room and it makes my stomach growl.

"Come sit, dinner will be ready soon" says Mom. I take a seat at the dining table.

"Ok, so the meeting?" I say.

"Right" Dad says, taking a seat across from me. "The faction leaders have agreed, well somewhat agreed, to let one ambassador come to each faction. Does that make sense?"

"Uh, sort of" I say as Mom takes a seat next to Dad.

"One ambassador from each faction will stay here for two days and observe Dauntless" Mom says.

"When?" I ask.

"Tomorrow in the afternoon" Dad answers.

"They will all come around different times, which is a pain in the ass" Mom says.

"I guess it could be worse" I say. They nod.

"I didn't want them to come, it was all Erudite's idea" Dad says. Before we can talk more, Jess and Carter come home.

"I smell spaghetti!" yells Jess happily. I smile and Carter punches her arm.

"It will be ready in a few" Mom says as she leaves the table. I inhale the heavenly smell.

"Watcha talkin about?" asks Jess.

"Nothing" Dad says dismissively. Jess doesn't question it. Carter sits down and taps his fingers.

"I'm bored" He says. I laugh.

"You just got here" I say.

"I know, but I'm bored" he says. I roll my eyes and Dad snorts.

"You don't make sense" Jess says.

"Dinner!" Mom calls. We all shoot up and run to the kitchen. Dad pulls me back and pushes ahead of me. Mom laughs as he stands first in line.

"Back of the line, cheater" she teases. Dad pouts and I laugh as he obeys. Now I'm first. Mom scoops out noodles and sauce and puts it in my bowl. I take my seat and dig in. The table is quiet as we eat like the pigs we are.

I sit after dinner with a full stomach.

"I'm going to tell everyone about the meeting" Dad says.

"Ok" Mom answers. Mom begins explaining the meeting to Jess and Carter, but I zone out.

"I'm gonna head back. Bye" I say, giving hugs to each of them.

"Bye. Love you" Mom says. I wave and leave.

I enter the dorm and get ready. The dorm is empty. As soon as my head touches the pillow, I'm out.

* * *

I wake up early the next morning. I look at the clock and it reads 5:10. I groan and get up, knowing I won't be able to fall asleep again. I quickly get dressed and head to the apartment. On my way, I see two Erudite standing in the middle of the pit. The bright blue of their clothes make them stand out. The man tries the get the attention of the few passing Dauntless but they ignore him or growl some swears at him. I walk past him and he touches my elbow.

"Excuse me, can you help me?" he asks. The young girl stand behind him quietly.

"Maybe" I say.

"I'm looking for someone. Her name is Beatrice Prior" he says. Sounds familiar.

"I don't know a Beatrice, but my parents are leaders. They might know" I say. He brightens.

"Thank you" he says. I nod and lead them towards the apartment. I knock on the door and wait. Dad opens the door and yawns. His eyes narrow when he sees the two Erudite.

"Come in" he says. He isn't wearing a shirt, and I can see the elaborate tattoo on his back that always impresses me. Dad walksinto thee bedroom to gt Mom and then walks out. A second later, Mom enters and tosses Dad a shirt which he pulls on. She freezes momentarily when she sees the Erudite, but quickly regains her composure.

"Have a seat" she says, indicating to the table. They take a seat, and so do we.

"What brings you here so early?" asks in his Four voice.

"Well I'm Caleb and I am an ambassador for Erudite. I was supposed to come this afternoon, but then I decided to come early to try to find my sister and I thought, 'why not bring my daughter along,' so yeah" the man, Caleb, says.

"Caleb," Mom says, "It's me, Beatrice." I knew I heard that name somewhere. Dad slides his arm around Mom's waist protectively.

"Is it really you?" Caleb asks. Mom nods.

"You changed so much" Caleb says.

"You did too" Mom says stiffly.

"Girls, why don't you go into Nat's room" Dad says softly. I can here the order in his voice. We stand, and I lead the girl to my room.

"What's your name?" I ask. The girl looks about 13 and she had auburn hair to her shoulders and blue eyes.

"Evangeline" the girl says. She looks around the room and sniffs. I resist the urge to roll my eyes. If Caleb is my Mom's brother, Evangeline is my cousin. Great, I meet a new cousin, and I already want to punch her in the face.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thanks so much for reading! Thanks for all the great review, I hope I get more! If you have any ideas please let me know!**

 **Nat POV**

Before I can retort, Evangeline's face breaks into a smile.

"I'm just messing with you! Man, you looked pissed" Evangeline says. I can't help but smile.

"Well, I'm glad you aren't a stuck up Erudite. How old are you anyway?" I say.

"14" she says. Huh, a lot older than I thought. There's a knock on the door and Dad enters.

"Come on" he says.

We follow Dad and take a seat at the dining table.

"This is my brother Caleb" Mom says.

"Hi Nat. It's great to finally meet you" he says. From there, it's just straight out awkward.

"We should start training" Dad says, trying to dissolve the awkwardness.

"Oh yeah, I'm observing that" Caleb says.

"Um, alright you can follow us" Mom says. We head to the training room together, making small talk. I can sense Evangeline's excitement when we enter the training room. I sit on a bench with Evangeline and Caleb, watching my parents set up training. They pull out the punching bags and Mom attempts to hang one up on the hooks. Keyword attempts. She can lift it perfectly fine, but she's too short to hang it up.

"A little help, Four" Mom says. Dad snickers and Mom shoots him a glare. Mom and Dad work together to hang the bags up, and soon the other initiates are arriving.

"Who's the Erudite?" Mila asks.

"My cousin, Evangeline and my Uncle Caleb" I tell her. Evangeline waves and Caleb is talking to my mom and doesn't notice.

"Alright initiates! I want transfers with Four and borns with me!" Mom yells. I give Evangeline a smile before heading over to Mom.

"Ok, so you know how to fight. I want you to practice as hard as you can. Show up those transfers, ok? Go" Mom says. We each stand in front of a punching bag and start.

Dad shows the transfers what to do, and soon everyone is at a punching bag.

"Is that all you got?" says Brian snottily.

"Oh please, I could beat you with my eyes closed" I retort.

"Yeah right" he scoffs, but he lets the subject drop. Stupid. Soon, Evangeline is standing beside me as I beaat the crap out of the bag.

"I you punch a little lower, your punch will have more power" she advises. I stop and stare at her.

"What? Erudite remember?" she says, pointing to her brain. I shake my head and smile.

"Lunch!" Dad calls. We all file out, Evangeline walking alongside Mila, Macy, and I. We enter the cafeteria and Evangeline looks around in awe. We laugh at her expression and so does she.

"This is awesome!" she yells over the Dauntless. We laugh and grab our food and then take our usual seats. Mom is scarfing down a small plate of salad before standing.

"Slow down, woman, you're out of control" Uriah teases her.

"Least I have enough control to keep myself from peeing my pants unlike some people" Mom retorts, smirking.

"That was one time!" he says. Jess, Carter, and I share a look before staring at Uriah.

"I was laughing really hard" he defends. We laugh at Uriah before Mom stands.

"Gotta run. The other faction members are coming. Bye everyone" Mom says, laughing. She runs out of the cafeteria, but not before crashing into Dad and Shauna. She exchanges a few words and then kisses Dad before she's gone.

"She's needs to slow down, or she will end up like last time" Shauna says when she sits down.

"What happened last time?" Carter asks.

"Your mom is good at this leader stuff, but she always over works" Dad says.

"She had to stay in bed all day one day because she worked too hard" Christina says, shaking her head. Suddenly, Mom runs in again.

"I forgot the keys" she says to Dad. Dad digs the keys out of his pocket and takes a bite of Dad's cake while he is occupied. We all laugh at them.

"You" Dad says, handing her the keys.

"Love you!" Mom calls as she runs out yet again.

* * *

By the end of the day, my hands are sore from punching the bag. I take a nice shower and throw on black leather high waisted shorts and a black tank top. I walk to the apartment. We are having dinner together with the people from the other factions and my parents wanted me to come. They also told me to look nice, not like I was going to go all sweaty and stuff anyway. I walk in and all eyes are on me. I blush and take a seat.

"Your hair is sticking up" Carter whispers.

"Really?" I grumble as I fix it.

"Nah, I'm kidding" he says. I punch his arm and he smiles. Dad gives us a look. Mom takes a seat last after everyone has their food. The table is silent, and I can tell Mom doesn't like it.

"Ok, so I'm Four, this is my wife, Six, and these are our kids, Nat, Jess, and Carter" Dad says, breaking the silence.

"I'm Caleb, and this is Evangeline" Caleb speaks up after everyone stays silent.

"Oh, I like this game. I'm Abby" an Amity girl says.

"I'm Jason" the Candor says.

"Karen" says the Abnegation woman.

"I hope you enjoy Dauntless" Mom says. The dinner passes awkwardly and no one says anything. After dinner, Mom serves desert and the table is still silent.

"Hey people!" Christina says, bursting through the door. Mila's older brother, Luke, facepalms at his mother's enthusiasm.

"Remind me again why we gave you a key to the house" Mom says to Christina.

"Because I'm awesome" she replies. Mom rolls her eyes.

"I'm sorry this is Christina" Mom says.

"And Luke" Luke adds. Evangeline takes interest to Luke and I can see a crush forming. So does Jess and we share a look. I wiggle my eyebrows at Evangeline. She blushes and rolls her eyes. After desert and a lot more talking thanks to Christina, everyone leaves. Evangeline leaves before I can say anything. That little sneak. I say goodbye to my parents and head to the dorm. I would like to stay up longer and play cards, but exhaustion gets the better of me and I fall asleep.

 **AN: How was it! I'm sorry again for not updating, I have a lot of homework. Please send in any ideas and thanks again for reading. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thanks for reading! I'm sorry I can't update as often because of school. Please review and send in any ideas that you have. If you have any ideas of another story I could write, please let me know!**

 **Nat POV**

I wake up late in the morning. Nobody is in the dorm. Typical Dauntless, not waking me. I rush to get ready and I run into the cafeteria. Everyone is eating, but Mom and Dad have already left to the training room. I sit next to Evangeline and scarf down a muffin.

"Slow down!" she says. I roll my eyes and laugh.

"I'm gonna be late for training" I say. She rolls her eyes.

"I'm serious. My parents would kill me if I were late" I tell her.

"Ok, ok" she says. I grab her arm and we run to the training room.

We are the last to arrive.

"What took you so long" teases Mila. I glare at her.

"Ha ha very funny" I say. Macy giggles. Evangeline joins her.

"Ok initiates! This Erudite is observing you, don't ask why or you will find yourself climbing over the chasm" Mom says.

"That's impossible" says a transfer.

"Exactly!" Mom snaps.

"We are fighting today. First in the ring, Brooke and Regina!" Dad says.

Brooke's ass is whooped within seconds and I roll my eyes. She conceded because she doesn't want her 'pretty face' to get damaged. If you ask me, it couldn't get worse. I wait until it is my turn. The transfers mostly suck this year, so it is very boring. Finally it is my turn. Against Ethan. I'm going to whoop his ass.

We get in the ring and get into thee proper stances.

"Go Nat!" Yells Evangeline from where she sits on a bench. She smiles happily, glad she embarrassed me. Caleb rolls his eyes and so do I.

"Need all the help you can get, eh stiff" Ethan says. I growl. Literally.

"Begin" Mom says. We circle. He makes the first move, trying to punch me, but I duck. I unbalance him and and kick him in the side. He springs back up and gets back in position. He attacks my side and I elbow his, managing to catch his in the nose. He grunts and wipes the blood that trickles from his nose. He feigns a punch and I fall for it. God, I feel so stupid. He punches me in the stomach. I quickly recover and get back in position. I knock his legs from underneath him and give his a blow in the temple and then, he's out. I pant from exhaustion, but I'm glad I won.

"OMG that was great!" Evangeline says. I smile.

"I'm going to take a shower real quick" I say. I excuse myself and head to the showers. I quickly take a shower and get dressed. I need some quiet. I head to the chasm, where Mom and Dad's famous spot is. I see Mom already sitting there, lost in thought. I take a seat next to her.

"Hi" I say. She smiles in response.

"I'm so proud of you" Mom says.

"I know, you tell me all the time" I say. She laughs.

"Why is this place so special? I was never told the whole story" I say. Mom smiles and ducks her head, as if embarrassed.

"Ok. Well you know I met your father during my initiation"

"Yeah"

"Well, at first I didn't know how I felt about him. he was all mysterious and stuff" She shakes her head and looks down, "He was, well, somewhat drunk, and he was flirting with me. It was kind of embarrassing. Then, one night he saved me, they were about to throw me over the chasm." I heard that story before.

"And then?" I persist.

"I couldn't tell at the time, but he liked me. He hid it well. One night, he took me through his fear landscape. And then, he told me about his past and we were sitting right here. We talked a little, and then he . . . kissed me" She says dreamily. I smile.

"A true romance" I say. Mom sighs.

"It's hard watching my babies become so grown up. I remember when we first found out we were expecting you. . ." Mom trails off.

"Were you scared?" I ask.

"Well, yes of course but we finally were ready for a baby. Do you ever wonder why some of your friends have older sibling who are 2 years older than you, but you are the oldest one in our family?" Mom asks.

"Sort of" I say.

"Well that's because we weren't ready to have you until later" Mom says vaguely. I look at the black churning water and wonder what it would be like if I fell in. I see a figure picking its way along the rocks to us. It's Dad.

"What are you doing here?" he asks, sitting down and covering Mom with his arms.

"Talking" I say.

"About what?" he asks, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Stuff" Mom says and he snorts.

"Ok well it is dinner time so come when you are ready" he says, standing up and leaving us.

"Well we had better go" Mom says. I nod and we stand together. She slings her arm around my shoulders and I smile. I am taller than her now.

"Come on old lady" I tease.

"Call me old again, and I'll live longer than you" she teases back and I laugh. It's been awhile since we have talked like this.

* * *

 **AN; Sorry the chapter is a little short. I tried to make it sort of a family chapter. Please review! Send in any ideas you have, because I need them!**


	7. Chapter 7

**'AN: Thanks so much for reading!** **I** **hope you enjoy so far. If you have any ideas do another book, please let me know. Please review!**

 **Jess POV**

 **1 day later at dinner**

I've known for awhile now, but I have decided to see what happens if I ignore it. Ethan has never been faithful, but I thought he would change. He was flirting with my sister today. I am not a happy camper. It's not that I'm jealous of Nat, but I'm mad at Ethan. No, I am more than mad.

"Are you ok?" Mom asks. I am definitely not ok.

"I'm fine" I say. Mom eyes me but goes back to eating her food. Nat shoots me a look, saying 'you are telling me later.'

"Jess, want to go shopping later?" Evangeline asks. It's her last night, and she leaves tomorrow morning.

"Sure" I say.

"I'm coming too" Nat says, inviting herself.

"Be back before 10:30" Dad says.

"Ok" Nat says.

* * *

We finish eating and head towards the pit.

"Ok, now spill" Evangeline says. I groan.

"Ok, I'm just really pissed because Ethan was flirting with Nat. I'm going to break up with him" I say.

"You aren't mad at me though, right?" Nat asks. I smile.

"Of course not" I say.

"He's just a boy, don't worry about it" Evangeline says. I laugh. Soon, we are all laughing over noting in particular.

"So how was part 2 of the fights?" I ask Nat.

"Good, I beat Brian, the transfer. Totally kicked his sorry ass" Nat says. We enter a store and start to browse through everything.

"I watched training, and Brooke is acting suspicious. She hasn't been very social" Evangeline says.

"I don't know, but let's not worry about Brooke" Nat says. We try on a few outfits, some of which Dad would never let us wear. Nat is changing into the perfect outfit I picked out. She walks out of the dressing room wearing a dark red crop top, a tight black leather jacket, black ripped skinny jeans, and boots.

"You look perfect!" I squeal.

"Dad would never let me leave the house" Nat says.

"Mom will convince him. You need to buy it!" I say.

"Fine" Nat sighs. Next Evangeline tries on dark blue skinny jeans, a light blue top, and a blue and white sweater.

"You should get it" Nat says.

"Yeah, Luke will definitely notice you" I say. She blushes and nods. Next, it is my turn. I put on black high wasted shorts, a dark blue crop top, a black sweated that is long enough to touch my knees, and ankle boots. Nat claps when I walk out.

"You are getting that" Evangeline says. I laugh and nod. We change and buy the clothes. We leave, each of us carrying two bags.

"It's 10:30, you two go back, I'm going to the dorm. Tell Mom and Dad goodnight for me" Nat says. We wave goodbye.

* * *

We enter the apartment, and see Mom and Dad talking.

"Nat went to the dorms. We went shopping at New Fashions" I say.

"Let's see!" Mom says. We start pulling out the clothing.

"No, try it on" Mom says.

"Ok" I say. We change and walk back to Mom and Dad. Dad scowls.

"Nice" Mom says.

"You are not leaving the house wearing that, Jess" Dad says. Mom rolls her eyes.

"Stop being so protective" Mom says. Dad rolls his eyes, but I know Mom has won.

"Evangeline, you are staying over tonight, and you two can sleep in your room, Jess" Mom says.

"Ok, goodnight" I say, giving Mom and Dad a kiss.

Evangeline and I crash as soon as our head hits the mattress.

* * *

 **Nat POV**

I can't sleep. Jess and Evangeline are probably already asleep. I toss and turn.

"Nat, quit it" mumbles Mila. I sigh and sit still. I finally doze off, when there is a banging of pots and pans.

"Everyone up! Be at the train in five minutes. Don't you want to beat the transfers!" Dad yells. We all groan and scramble to get dressed. Good thing I went to bed in my normal training clothes. I run out of the dorm to the train where Mom and Dad are.

"You woke me up from my sleep" I grumble to them.

"Sorry" Mom says.

Soon, others have arrived. Everyone is here by the time the train comes. We jump, all in one car.

"Dibs on picking first" Mom says. Dad rolls his eyes.

"And finding a base first" Mom says, triumphantly.

"You can't have both" Dad snorts.

"Of course I can" Mom says.

"Let's go" Dad says. We all land safely and line up.

"You called it, pick first" Dad says.

"Nat" Mom says. Dad glares at her playfully and Mom gives him a triumphant look.

"Mila"

"Macy" Yes, at least I have one of my friends on my team.

We finish picking teams, and head out. Mom explained how paintball works to the transfers.

"Let's hide the flag in the ferris wheel" Macy suggests. We all agree. I climb the ferris wheel and position the flag on a platform.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry I don't like writing the paintball scene, so I'm skipping it. Just so you know, I write bad paintball scenes anyway, so you aren't missing much.**

* * *

I hold thee flag triumphantly. We won. Of course. Mila scowls at us, but she keeps smiling. On the way back, we talk about the game. We arrive back at the compound and I immediately crash.

* * *

 **Tris POV**

Today is visiting day. And our day off. Finally. The time reads 8:30. I shoot up from bed. The smell of waffles comes from the kitchen, making my mouth water. I stretch and leave the bedroom.

"Good morning" I yawn. I give Carter and Jess a kiss on the head before giving Tobias a quick peck. He tries to pull me back, but I don't let him.

"Later" I whisper. He releases me and I say hello to Evangeline. There's a knock at the door, and Carter let's Nat and Caleb in.

"Hi daddy" Evangeline says.

"How come I don't get called daddy anymore?" Tobias asks teasingly.

"Why are you looking at us? Why aren't you looking at Nat" Jess says. Tobias laughs.

"Would you like some waffles?" I ask Caleb.

"No thanks, we have to run" Caleb says.

"Ok, come here" I say. I give Evangeline a hug.

"See you soon, kiddo" I say. I give Caleb a hug also.

"Bye" Nat calls one last time as the door closes.

We finish eating, constantly teasing each other, and having the occasional argument between Carter and Jess.

For the rest of the day, we hang out at the apartment and play games and share memories.

"Break time!" Tobias calls.

Tobias and I head to meet the transfers' families. Most of them are boring and it doesn't take long to meet all of them. Before leaving the pit, Tobias and I head to our spot. I pull him close to him, and kiss him. He deepens the kiss. I pull away after a few minutes.

"I kept my word. It's later" I say. He smiles. I fix my hair before we head back to the apartment.

"I broke up with Ethan!" Jess says happily.

"Finally" mumbles Tobias. I punch his arm.

"Good for you" I say.

We talk and laugh until dinner. Tobias makes hamburgers, which are better than the cafeteria hamburgers. We devour our food before moving on to ice cream and dauntless cake.

"I'm going to the railing, come get me in five minutes" I say.

"Ok" Tobias says. I walk to the railing. The railing is a couple of feet of railing that ends the hallway. It overlooks the chasm and I love it here. I lean over the railing slightly and close my eyes, the sound of the chasm water fills my ears. I turn around to leave. Before I can take a step, I'm hit in the head with something hard. I stumble and hit my head again on thee wall. I groan. I try to fight off the blackness threatening to overcome me, I try to look at my attacker, but I can't focus. I think I see Tobias coming. I can't fight off the darkness anymore, and I let it consume me.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Thanks for reading! If you have any ideas please let me know! Please review! I'm sorry for the cliffy last chapter . . . well actually I'm not.**

 **Tobias POV**

"I'm going to get Mom. We might not be back right away" I tell my three kids.

"Ok" says Carter.

"Have fun" Jess says, wiggling her eyebrows.

I roll my eyes and leave. I walk down the hallway in the direction of the railing. I see a crumpled body, Tris' crumpled body, on the ground and I start running. The attacker flees and I rush to Tris' side. A few spots of blood are on the ground and I see a few spots on her head. I'm not even thinking anymore as I scoop Tris up and run to the infirmary. I pass Zeke and he runs to catch up with me.

"What happened?" he asks.

"I don't know, bring the kids" is all I say before he rushes off. I burst into the infirmary. Nurses scramble to get a stretcher. They take Tris away from me and put her on the stretcher. They wheel her away and I try to follow.

"I'm sorry Four, but you can't go yet" the nurse says gently.

"She's my wife, and she's injured!" I yell.

"You will be able to see her soon, I promise" the nurse says calmly. She guides me to the waiting room and hands me some tea.

"I will let you know when you can see her" she tells me. I nod numbly.

All of me feels numb. I can't even process what just happened. I don't even know if Tris is alive or not. I sit there, my head in my hands, and my tea forgotten.

Zeke bursts in and soon finds me. The kids follow him and he also brought the gang.

* * *

 **Nat POV**

 **AN: I don't normally do this, but I thought it would make more sense.**

Dad leaves to get Mom from the railing. We lounge on the couch. Carter noisily eats his ice cream. He is the only one who hasn't finished yet. Jess glares at him before turning the TV on. We watch some movie in peace before Uncle Zeke bursts in.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Tris is injured, we are going to thee infirmary!" Zeke says, rushed.

We each ask a dozen questions on the way there, but Zeke can only answer half of them. We rush to the infirmary. I notice Dad, sitting with his head in his hands, in the waiting room.

"Daddy!" I can't help but cry out. He looks up and I run into his arms. Jess and Carter join me a second later.

"What happened?" Jess asks while I cry into Dad's shoulder.

"She was attacked, but I don't know who attacked her" Dad says weakly. His eyes are red and he looks terrible.

"Four, you can see Six now, she is in room 19, but-" We don't let the nurse finish. We start rushing towards room 19. Zeke doesn't follow.

Inside the room, Mom is lying on the bed, a bunch of machines hooked up to her.

"She is currently in a coma, but we don't expect it to be a bad one. We expect her to wake up in a few days" the nurse's voice speaks from behind us. Dad squeezes Mom's hand.

"There is one more thing" the nurse starts.

"What?" Dad demands.

"Um, well, we think that when Six wakes up she will have some sort of amnesia. You see, her hippocampus got damaged, and that part of the brain stores memories" the nurse says almost as if she is scared of Dad's reaction.

"No, no, no, no, no, no" Dad mutters. Just then, Zeke walks in with Shauna, Christina, Will, Uriah, and Marlene. They crowd the room, but it's good to have them here.

"I'll give you some space" the nurse says. She then leaves.

"Oh, Tris!" cries Christina. Everyone's eyes are red, including mine. I bury my head in Dad's chest again.

I'm scared. I know amnesia means her memories will be gone. What if she never remembers us?

"She'll be okay, Four. She's strong" Uriah says quietly. Dad is shocked into silence.

"Come here children" Marlene says. I leave Dad and so does Jess and Carter. We follow Marlene out of the room. Shauna and Christina follow us.

Marlene pats the seats next to her. We sit.

"Tris is going to be ok. So is Four" Marlene starts.

"He's just in shock. Don't worry everything will be fine" Christina says, sniffing. She starts playing with my hair.

Zeke, Uriah, and Will walk out of Mom's room and join us.

"Four wants some time" Will says.

"How you doing, kid" Uriah says weakly to Carter. Carter gives a weak smile.

"I'll be okay" he answers.

"How about my mini Tris?" Uriah asks Jess.

Jess breaks out in sobs and runs into Uriah's arms. Uriah murmurs into her ear.

"And how about you, Ten?" Zeke asks me. I wipe a stray tear from my cheek.

"Everything will be fine eventually" I say. Christina rubs my shoulders, my hair now in a braid. The nurse walks by and enters Mom's room. A minute later, Dad walks out. His eyes are red. He sits next to me and puts his head in his hands.

"How is she?" Shauna asks.

"The nurse says she will probably have amnesia and has a minor coma, but she should wake up soon" Dad mutters. Christina sighs.

"Zeke and I will train the initiates tomorrow. Nat, you should skip training" Shauna says.

"Thank you" Dad says.

"By the way, here is the footage of when Tris was attacked. I can't tell who it is, but maybe you know" Zeke says, handing Dad a flash drive.

"I _will_ find them and _kill_ whoever hurt her" Dad growls.

 **AN: So how was it? I updated a little sooner than normal. I will try to get an update up by Monday, but no promises. Thanks so much for reading! Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Thanks so much for reading! Thank you for all the great reviews, I absolutely love reading them! If you have any ideas for the story or another book I should do, please let me know!**

 **Tobias POV**

The next day is hard. I don't sleep at all. I can tell the kids are worried about me. Zeke has tried to get me out of the hospital, but I insist on staying with Tris. I leave the training to Shauna and Zeke, but with Zeke teaching, I don't know how much teaching is actually happening. I sit at Tris' bedside. Sometimes I talk to her. The kids visit twice, but Christina keeps them busy and distracted. For once I'm thankful for her.

"Please wake up, Tris" I murmur. Nothing. No response. The door bursts open, startling me.

"Tris!" Caleb yells. He runs to the bedside and grasps her other hand. Evangeline follows shyly.

"What happened?" Caleb asks me, finally acknowledging me.

"She was attacked" I say.

"By who?" Evangeline asks. This reminds me of the flash drive that has been untouched and left in my pocket.

"Not yet" I sigh. We sit in silence for awhile, before they bid me goodbye and I am once again sitting alone by Tris' bedside.

* * *

 **Nat POV**

Mom is still asleep for two more days since the accident so far.

"I'm going to check on Mom now" I tell Christina.

"Do you mind running to the store an getting me eggs first, dear?" she asks me.

"Alright" I sigh. I have been trying to get away for half an hour now. I know she is only trying to distract me. I run to the store and grab the eggs she requested.

"Here you go" I tell her.

"Thanks dear" she says. I nod. I make my way to the door, but someone catches my arm.

"Would you like to watch a movie with me and my friends?" asks Luke.

"Umm . . ." I say.

"I mean it's not a date or anything, but just to hang out?" he says quickly. I know Christina put him up to this. We rarely 'hang out.'

"I was about to go visit my Mom, but maybe after that?" I say, not wanting to blow him off.

"Sure, I'll come with you" he says. I would rather go alone, but I am not one to be rude.

We leave the apartment and head to the infirmary. We enter Mom's room and Dad is inside with Jess and Carter. Jess is crying and Dad is comforting her. Carter is looking down at his hands. He looks up when we enter.

"You finally got yourself a boyfriend. I was starting to think you would forever be a virgin" Carter teases halfheartedly. I blush.

"Don't talk to your sister like that" Dad says, shooting Carter a look.

"He is _not_ my boyfriend" I snap.

"Oh, so that makes you still boyfriendless" he says.

"And it should stay that way" Dad says. I give a small smile at my family's arguing.

"I just came to say hi. Any news?" I ask.

"No. Go enjoy yourself. Just come back when you are done" Dad says.

"Ok, bye" I day. I give a small wave before following Luke.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"My friend, Jordan's house" he replies. I let him lead the way. We arrive at a house that is on the other side of the complex.

The door opens before we even knock.

"Hey my man! Brought fresh meat, did ya?" says the boy who opened the door. He has tan skin and short, dark dreadlocks.

"Hey Jordan, this is Natalie" says Luke.

"Nat" I correct him.

"Well Nat, welcome to movie day!" Jordan says. He lets us in and then collapses on the couch. I stand awkwardly in the doorway.

"Well come on, what are you waiting for?" says a girl with blonde hair. Luke presses a hand against the small of my back. I can't help but blush.

"Nat, do you want to pick a movie?" Jordan asks.

"Sure" I say. He leads me to a rack of movies. I look through before deciding to pick Poltergeist. I hand it to Jordan who looks from thee movie to me.

"Are you sure?" he asks.

"Of course" I say. He puts the movie in and it begins. The four of us sprawl out on the couch. Jordan screams during a few scenes, but I love the movie.

When the movie ends, the girl scowls at Jordan.

"What?" he asks.

"That was sad. You actually screamed" she says.

"Shut up, Danni" he growls. Danni sticks out her tongue. Luke chuckles.

"I have to go" I say, dismissing myself.

"Oh come on. We are having a party tonight" he offers.

"I really have to go" I say.

"I'll walk you to the hospital" Luke says.

"Hospital?" Danni echoes. We are already gone and we don't reply.

"Thank you. For the distraction" I tell Luke.

"Yeah, I thought I would save you from my Mom" he says.

"She has been giving me errands all day" I say.

"Well good thing I saved you. She wanted you to help with dinner next" he says chuckling.

"Wait, you mean Christina didn't put you up to it?" I ask.

"What?"

"Did she ask you to bring me with you?" I ask.

"No" he says. "Here you are. I hope your Mom gets better."

He speaks before I can say anything more. He waves goodbye and leaves.

* * *

I enter the hospital and see my whole family silent.

"The doctor thinks she is going to wake up soon" Dad says. I nod and take a seat. Thirty six minutes pass before Mom stirs. We are all silent when we hear a slight groan from Mom.

Jess pushes the call button for the doctor. Mom's eyes flutter open before shutting tight gain. But, she is definitely awake. The doctor enters the room as Mom groans again.

"Six, can you hear me?" asks the doctor.

"Who are you?" she mumbles.

"The doctor" he replies. She doesn't respond. Dad grips her hand. When Mom's eyes finally open, she sits up and looks around.

"Why am I in the infirmary? Who are you people?" she asks.

"You don't remember who we are?" Jess asks.

"I-I'm sorry" Mom says. Dad is shocked into silence.

"I'm going to have to ask you four to wait outside, I will only be a minute" the doctor says. We file out. Dad puts his arms around our shoulders. I cry into his shirt as we sit outside Mom's room.

* * *

A minute later, the doctor walks out.

"Six has what we call selective amnesia. I have found that the only thing she doesn't remember is people and what has happened around the time of the accident" the doctor says.

"Will she ever remember?" Carter asks.

"Yes, but you will have to help her remember" the doctor says. I can't believe Mom doesn't remember us.

 **AN: thanks for reading, and remember to review and give me ideas!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Thanks so much for reading! I love all the reviews, so if you review thank you so much. I'm a little disappointed because I haven't gotten any ideas for another story. So, if you have any ideas tell me by PM or review!**

 **Jess POV**

Mom doesn't remember us. At all. She has to stay in the hospital overnight though. Dad insists we stay with Christina and Will instead of in the hospital. Dad has been sitting with Mom, talking. She probably thinks we are weird. I know I feel weird having to tell her about myself. Nat starts training again tomorrow. Dad has analyzed the video footage but he hasn't gotten anywhere and Mom's attacker is still unknown. '

I fall asleep in Mila's room with Nat and Mila.

When I wake, I look around Mila's room. 'If a monster stopped behaving like a monster, did it stop being a monster?' The quote was in bright purple painted on the wall. I knew Mila was into this literature stuff, but I never knew this much. I wake Mila and Nat and remind the of training. Nat groans.

"Dad is training again, and he is bringing Mom" I say. Nat sighs.

"Let's get ready" she says. I get dressed in a black crop top and black ripped jeans. I pull on a dark purple leather jacket and combat boots. I eat one of Christina's fresh blueberry muffins before leaving for the infirmary.

I see Dad and Mom standing at a counter, talking to the receptionist.

"Ok, thank you" the receptionist says. Dad turns around and gives me a hug.

"Hey Jess, where's Nat?" he asks.

"Getting ready. She is so lazy" I say. Dad chuckles lightly.

"And Carter?"

"Hanging out with his friends" I say.

"Ok"

"Hey Mom" I greet.

"Hello. Where are we going?" she asks.

"The training room" Dad says.

"Oh, I think I like it there" Mom says. Dad smiles sadly.

The three of us head to the training room. All of the initiates are already there. I heard Christina cut a few, but unfortunately Brooke is still here. Dad says she will break during the sims. After that he said that he wasn't supposed to tell me about the sims. Oops.

"Alright initiates, today we are doing simulations" Dad says. They groan. I guess they already did them once. I take a seat along with Mom.

"What are simulations?" Mom asks.

"I'm not quite sure, but the initiates have to face their worst fears in a fake landscape" I say. Mom shudders.

"Sounds scary" she says. I grin.

"You got first place when you did them" I say.

"Really?" she asks.

"Yeah. You are a legend. You only had six fears when the average is like, 15" I say. She looks incredulous.

"I'm pretty sure I had more than that" she says.

"Well you did have seven, but you got over one. You never told us what your fear was though" I say.

"Hmmm . . . I'm pretty sure it's bugs" Mom says. I laugh.

"Impossible! Carter has to get you to kill the spiders that make their way into his room. After that, you chase him around the house with the dead spider!" I say laughing. She laughs too.

"Guess it's not bugs then" she says.

"Break!" Dad yells. Strange. There usually aren't any breaks.  
"How are you?" Dad asks Mom.

"Good. Jess is really nice" Mom says.

"We did a pretty good job with this one. That one on the other hand . . ." Dad says, pointing to Nat, who had just walked over. Nat punches his arm lightly and he feigns pain. Mom laughs lightly.

"You did good kiddo. Fastest time so far" Dad days to Nat.

"Thanks" she says. Just then, Luke walks in the training room. We have never been super close to Luke.

"Hey Nat" Luke says as he approaches.

"Hey" Nat says. They stare at each other a little longer than what is publicly appropriate.

"Right here, you know" I say. Nat blushes.

"Anyway, what did you need, Luke?" asks Dad.

"My mom just wanted to check in" Luke says.

"Oh, tell her that everything is good and Mila did well" Dad says.

"Will do sir" Luke says, and then he leaves.

"Is he your boyfriend?" asks Mom to Nat. I snort.

"No" Nat blushes.

"She hasn't even had a boyfriend yet" I say.

"Really?" Mom asks.

"Hey, I turned James and Kevin down" Nat snaps.

"That's my girl" Dad says. I laugh.

"Breaks over!" Dad yells, startling Mom. He smirks at her, just like old times. She crosses her arms and glares, but her face soon breaks out in a smile and we laugh.

The initiates finish training while me and Mom chat the rest of the day. Mom is still confused on a lot of stuff and she doesn't know much about us. I heard Dad is going to take her to their spot after dinner. I think she is getting better. I _hope_ she is getting better.

 **AN: Sorry for the short chapter, it is a filler. I hope you enjoyed, and I promise a longer chapter soon. Please review and send in those ideas!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Thank you so much for reading! Please review! Any advice is welcome!**

 **Tobias POV**

I'm worried about Tris. She has an appointment today with the doctor. I look at the clock: 3:40 am. I don't want the kids to lose their mother- or at least have it feel like it. I lay on the couch, trying to fall asleep. I gave Tris the bed, and for once she didn't ask if I minded sleeping elsewhere.

I think of all the memories we have shared. If her memories never returned, I wouldn't just be losing my love, but also my best friend.

It seemed only last week she stole a bite of my cake in the cafeteria. When Tris and Nat had their 'girl talk' in the chasm. I still remember from all those years ago, our kiss in thee chasm. How I felt more nervous than I had let on. I smile at the memories. Suddenly, I can't take it any longer. I stand from the couch and flip the light on. I pull out our photo album.

The first picture is our first official date. Tears gather in my eyes when I see how radiant Tris looked. Lately a look off confusion has been on her face. I flip a few pages to our wedding day. A few pages later: an ultrasound picture of Nat. I trace Nat's small black and white form. Tears roll down my face. No, I cannot let Tris slip away from me.

"Tobias?" Tris' voice says.

"Yes?" I ask, not turning around. I didn't want her to see my tears.

"Why are you crying?" she asks me. So she can tell anyway.

"Come here" I say. She takes a seat next to me. I flip to thee beginning of the book.

"This was our first date. You had just become a member of Dauntless" I say. I flip a few more pages, explaining the pictures and the memories they held. I show her the picture of her and Nat. Tris lays in the infirmary bed, cradling a new born Nat. The bottom of the picture says 'Natalie Alyssa Eaton' in Tris' neat handwriting.

"I look awful" she says. Tris is indeed sweaty in the picture, but I still think she looked beautiful. I chuckle. A few more pages and we see our anniversary. We look at photos of Jess, Nat, and Carter. Memories that I dream about and memories that I have almost forgotten about flash before my eyes. By the end of the book, tears have escaped from both of our eyes.

"I'm going to get some sleep" Tris says.

"Ok, sleep well" I say. She hesitates. Then, Tris does something unexpected. She presses a gentle kiss to my cheek.

"Thank you" she says, flashing a smile. I have yearned for her touch far too long.

I lay back down. The clock reads 4:40 am. I finally am able to fall asleep.

* * *

 **Tris POV**

I kissed him. I felt a spark. I yearn to kiss him again. I fall asleep to these thoughts.

I wake up early to rustling outside the closed bedroom door. I walk out and see the kids rushing around the house.

"Hey Carter, I found a spider!" says Nat.

"Nat!" Carter whines. Following that I hear a yelp.

"Get it away from me! Mom, Dad, make her stop" Carter yells. I laugh.

"Nat, good job" Tobias says. I laugh. Nat stops.

"Wuss" she says teasingly to Carter.

"Ok, Jess, Carter, don't miss the bus. Nat, you had better head off and remember, behave for Zeke and Shauna." Tobias tells them. They chorus their goodbyes and they each give us a hug and kiss.

"Hungry?" Tobias asks.

"Starving" I say. He hands me a plate of crepes and fruit. I take a seat at the table, and he takes a seat across from me. We make small talk while we eat, although he has to explain a lot to me. Finally, we head out to the infirmary.

We walk side by side in a comfortable silence. I can't take it anymore. I boldly grab his hand. Tobias looks down on me and smiles. I smile back. We continue walking. He rubs soothing circles on the back of my hand with his thumb.

"I feel so close to remembering" I say.

"Really?" he asks.

"Yeah. When you showed me those pictures, I felt as if I remember that memory, but I can't place any details. Almost as if it is on the tip of my tongue, but I can't find thee right words" I say.

"Perhaps you will remember soon" he says.

"I feel as if I am just meeting everyone again. This past week, I feel like I am getting better. I felt so confused when I woke up" I say.

"It's been a couple weeks. I have analyzed the footage over and over, but I have had no luck. I'm sorry" I say. We walk in to the infirmary.

"It's ok" I reply. We wait for the doctor. When my name is finally called, we follow the doctor that was there when I woke up. Dr. Mitchells.

"Take a seat" he says. We do.

"Any progress?" he asks.

"Yes" I say. We explain everything to him.

"I predict that you will remember in a few days or so. It is even possible for you to remember today. I suggest you go to places with a lot of meaning. Or do things that are traditions" he says.

"Thank you" Tobias says. We leave. Tobias guides me to place in the chasm.

"We kissed here" he says.

"I think I remember it!" I say.

"You do?" he asks.

"You showed me your scars" I say. Instead of replying, Tobias tackles me into a hug.

"Do you remember anything else?" he asks.

"No, sorry" I say. We talk some more. Tobias tells me of more memories.

* * *

"And what do my tattoos mean?" I ask him as we walk home.

"You have a total of seven ravens. Originally you had three. One for your mom, another for your dad, and one for your brother. Then, when we got married, you got one for me. After that, you added one for every kid we had" Tobias explains to me.

"And the symbols?" I ask.

"The Abnegation sign is a reminder of where you came from and thee Dauntless one for who you are now. The X on your ankle is for us. Six plus Four" he says with a small smile. I return his smile.

"Four!" Someone shouts. We turn around. Zeke sprints to us.

"I think Brooke attacked Tris" he pants.

"What? She isn't strong enough!" Tobias says.

"She just said 'by the way where is Four? He should move on from that hag. I did us all a favor by almost killing her.' We asked her about what she said and shut started to panic. Shauna attacked her and Brooke went all, I don't know, super ninja? She almost beat Shauna, but Shauna has got her tied up right now. You should come" Zeke says, talking fast. We run to the training room.

"Spill!" I hear Shauna shout. At least, I assume it's Shauna.

"Brooke, you are going to be put under trial!" Tobias shouts. He puts his face near hers.

"If it was you, I will personally kill you my self" he growls at her. She shrinks away from Tobias. I feel a surge of pride. I feel as if I am remembering even more now.

 **AN: Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Thanks again for reading! Please review and let me know what you think!**

 **Nat POV**

I can't process what I just heard. Did Brooke try to kill Mom! Zeke runs in with Mom and Dad following. Dad yells at Brooke, but I can't focus. Brooke isn't strong enough to possibly take down Mom. The next thing I know, Shauna is wrapping her arm around me while Dad has another official handcuff Brooke.

"I swear I didn't do it! You know what, screw you, you assholes!" She yells as she is dragged away.

Dad wraps his arms around me.

"I want you to stay at the apartment tonight" Dad murmurs in my ear. I nod numbly.

"What are you all standing around for, back to training!" Shauna yells.

"See you soon" Mom says. Her and Dad leave, talking quietly. I try to focus, but the same sentence runs through my head. _Brooke tried to kill Mom._

"Nat, snap out of it. You're next" Shauna says. I stand and enter the room. I take a seat and Zeke injects the serum into my neck. My eyes close. When I open them again, I am surrounded by blank walls that are painted white.

"Look at you!" booms a voice.

"You are pathetic! Worthless! A disgrace! I can't believe you call yourself _Dauntless_ " the voice sneers. I look around, but the walls are still blank.

"Who are you?" I call out.

"No one important to you" the voice replies coldly.

"I'm glad you will be factionless now" the voice says.

"No disgrace to worry about. You never belonged anyway. You're family will be just fine without you!" Yells the voice. Tears gather in my eyes as I am told the cold hard truth.

"You know _nothing_!" I yell. The sim finally fades.

I see Zeke peering down at me.

"Nice job" he says. I only nod.

"Your parents want you to go to the apartment" Shauna tells me.

"Ok" I say as I walk out of the room.

* * *

I enter the apartment. My stomach rumbles. I guess fighting your fears makes you hungry.

"I'm hungry" I say. Dad walks around the corner to me.

"You're right. I am hungry as well. Mind making some food?" he says. I roll my eyes.

"Fine" I say and Dad smiles.

"I want to help" says Mom, appearing from the bedroom.

"Ok. Let's make . . . spaghetti" I say. Mom is great at making spaghetti. . . I on the other hand could use a little help with cooking in general.

Together Mom and I start to make spaghetti. It takes about 40 minutes, and I was about to pass out by the time it was ready. We dig in. Carter and Jess walk in, back from school.

"You made spaghetti without us!" whines Jess.

"Yes we did" I say.

"There's more" Mom says. Carter and Jess get their fills and take a seat. We eat like pigs together.

* * *

Dad is on the phone, Jess is doing homework, and I read a book later in the night. Mom is taking a shower and Carter is already asleep.

"Hey Jess" I whisper.

"Yeah?" she murmurs back.

"I saw you. With that boy from school" I say. In fact, I didn't but Zoe told me about him.

"Don't tell anyone" she whispers.

"I won't. What's his name?" I ask.

"Josh" she answers. I roll my eyes; yet another boyfriend.

"Yes . . . thank you . . . will do, bye" Dad says before he hangs up the phone and sighs.

"Who were you talking to?" I ask.

"Jack, you know the Candor leader" he answers.

"Oh, why?" Asks Jess.

"We need truth serum for Brooke's trial" he answers.

"when is it?" I ask.

"One week" he answers. The door swings open and Mom walks out in her pajamas.

"Ok kiddos, time for bed" Dad says.

"Since when did we have a bedtime" I say.

"Since now" Dad answers. I groan.

"Nat, can you sleep in my room?" Jess asks me quietly. I don't know what it is, but occasionally Jess can't stand being alone. I nod to Jess.

Mom and Dad shoo us to our room. I lay on the floor.

"Ok, goodnight kiddos" Dad says, giving us a kiss each.

"Can you sing the song?" Jess asks. The song is an old song from a very long time ago that Mom liked to sing to us.

"I don't know what that is, sorry" Mom says. She looks out the small window that overlooks a river.

"Alright I will sing it" Dad says.

" _Somewhere over the rainbow. Way up high there is a place I once heard of in a lullaby. Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue. And the dreams you dare to dream really do come true."_ Dad sings, he pauses, and I open my eyes. He is looking at Mom.

 _"Someday I'll wish upon a star and wake up where the clouds are far behind me. Where troubles melt like lemondrops, away above the chimney tops, that's where you'll find me. Somewhere over the rainbow bluebirds fly. Bluebirds fly over the rainbow. Why then, why can't I? If happy little bluebirds fly over the rainbow, why oh why can't I"_ Mom sings the rest of it, still facing the window. Dad wraps his arms around Mom's waist, and murmurs a few words to her.

"Alright, goodnight Jess and Nat" Dad says.

"Goodnight" we chime back. Once they leave and the light is off, I drift to sleep, thinking of the place somewhere over the rainbow.

* * *

 **Tris POV**

When Tobias starts singing the song, I remember. Everything. Tears fill my eyes. All of my memories flood back, and I start singing, replacing Tobias' voice. When I am done, Tobias wraps his arms around my waist.

"You remember that?" he asks.

"We need to talk" I say. He nods. We say goodnight and leave the room. Tobias makes hot chocolate and we sit on the couch clutching he warm cups.

"What is it?" he asks, noticing my tears.

"Oh Tobias! I have my memory back. It came back when you started singing" I say.

"Really?" he ask, smiling.

"Yes. Everything" I reply, returning his smile. He envelops me in his arms. I set down our two mugs of cocoa.

"I love you. I missed you" he says.

"I love you too" I say. I kiss him, and he deepens the kiss. It's blissful. When we break away, we are both smiling.

"Let's get to bed" I say.

"Alright, but tomorrow we are doing something fun" he says with a wink. I roll my eyes. We head to bed, and I sleep with a smile on my face.

 **AN: sorry for Tris' short POV. But yay she got her memory back! Thanks for reading and please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Thanks so much for reading! I know what story I am doing next now, but I still want to here some ideas!**

 **Tobias POV**

I sleep the best I have ever slept. With Tris back secure in my arms, no dark thoughts haunt me.

I wake early, almost too early. I shake Tris awake like a child bothering its parents. She groans.

"Tris, wake up" I murmur in her ear.

"Tobias, let me sleep" she mumbles. I sigh and lay back down, staring at the ceiling. I swear I can see a smirk form on her face. Slowly, I creep out of bed. I walk to Nat's room.

"Nat, wake up" I whisper.

"Go away Carter" she mumbles, slapping my hand as I shake her.

"Nat" I try again. She growls.

"Don't make me get a spider" she mumbles.

"Nat, it's me, Dad" I say. Her eyes finally open.

"oh, hi Dad" she says, yawning.

"Go sit at the table, I will be there soon" I tell my daughter.

"Ok" she says, climbing out of bed.

I leave Nat's room and head to Jess' room.

"Jess, wake up" I whisper, shaking her.

"No" she snaps, hugging her pillow. What is up with my girls and their sleep?

"Jess, it's Dad" I say.

"I know. I don't care" she mumbles.

"Go to the table and wait for me" I say. She groans, but obliges.

Next up, Carter's room.

"Wake up buddy" I say to Carter.

"Too early" he whines.

"Get up and come with me to the table" I say, impatient with my kids' whining. He groans again and gets out of bed. He follows me to the table.

We both take a seat across from the two girls. I glance at our closed bedroom door.

"Ok, first off, you have to be _quiet,_ understand?" I say. The three nod.

"Ok, last night Mom's memory came back" I whisper, smiling. Nat covers Jess' mouth as Jess squeals.

"Really!" asks Nat, excitedly. I nod, smiling.

"Let's make breakfast for Mom!" Carter says. I shake my head.

"I already have an idea" I say.

"What is it?" Jess asks.

"Well Nat will stay here while we plan a party at Zeke's and a celebration in the cafeteria" I say.

"Why Nat?" asks Carter.

"Because she won't blurt out the plan" I say.

"That's true" Jess says. I chuckle quietly.

"Ok, Jess, Carter, come with me. Nat, don't let Mom come to the cafeteria or any of our friends homes" I say. Nat nods.

"Seems simple enough" she says.

Together, Carter, Jess, and I creep out of the house.

* * *

 **Tris POV**

I wake up to an empty bed and a quiet house. Strange. I walk out of the bedroom, hoping to see my whole family. Instead, only Nat is here, on her phone.

"Shouldn't you be at training?" I ask her.

"We have the day off today and tomorrow is the break before the final test" she says.

"Oh" I say.

"Where is everyone?" I ask.

"Oh, you know, running around like busy beavers" she answers.

"Oh. Well, I'm hungry, do you want anything to eat. I could use some cake" I say, making my way to the door.

"No! I-I think we should eat at home. I want to cook for you" Nat says. I look at her for a moment.

"Ok . . ." I say. I take a seat and watch as she cooks.

"I'm glad you remember" Nat says, softly. I have nothing to respond to that.

"I mean, we thought you might never remember" she says. It is only now that I notice how frail and sad se looks. I see a tear slip down her cheek and she quickly turns away from me.

"Come here" I say. She turns around and runs into my arms Nat starts to sob.

"It's ok, I remember now" I say.

"We could have lost you" she whimpers. I stroke her hair. Nat finally calms down.

"We should just eat in the cafeteria" I say.

"No, I want to cook for you" Nat says.

"Oh, alright" I say. I help Nat and together we make waffles.

"We did a good job" Nat says.

"Why yes we did" I reply. We quickly devour our waffles.

"Where is everyone?" I ask. I long to be in Tobias' arms right now, being covered in his kisses.

"Oh, I don't know" Nat says calmly. I narrow my eyes.

"You forget, I'm your mother and I know when you are lying" I say.

"They are busy, that's all" Nat says.

"Ok" I say, not buying her cover up.

"Come on, you have a doctor's appointment" Nat says. I groan. She laughs.

We leave for the infirmary. On the way I see Tobias walking along the pit, weaving his way between the crowd. We get closer to him, Nat doesn't seem to notice her father.

"Four!" I call out when I am close enough. I weave my way through the crowd to Tobias with Nat following me.

"Where have you been?" I ask.

"Oh, you know, busy" he says, scratching the back of his head.

"Four" I say skeptically.

"Tris" he says in the same tone. He wraps me into a hug and kisses the top of my head.

"I know you are lying" I say quietly.

"I know you do. I will explain, but I need to go. I will see you after your appointment" he says. And with that, he is gone, taking his warmth with him. I stand, feeling lost as I watch him weave away.

"Come on" Nat says, pulling me away.

What is going on?

 **AN: Sorry for the shorter chapter, but I really wanted to update. Pease review and send in comments! Only a couple more chapters left!**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Thanks so much for reading! I hope to see some review! I definitely want to see your ideas and comments! Please enjoy!**

 **Tris POV**

I'm so confused. My husband just rushed off as if me remembering everything is no big deal. Not to mention I haven't even talked to Carter, Jess, and my friends.

After the doctor asks a whole bunch of questions and takes scans of my brain, we are free to go.

"Where to next?" I ask Nat. She looks at her phone before answering me.

"To the cafeteria" she says.

"Finally" I mutter. Nat ignores me and wee head off. The hallways are mostly empty; strange.

We arrive at the cafeteria doors. Nat pushes the door open for me and I walk in. Immediately, Dauntless start cheering as I enter. A lot of Dauntless. The cafeteria is almost full. I look a Nat and she gives me a mischievous look. I just smile at her.

I find Tobias at my side.

"You planned this?" I ask.

"Of course I did" he answers, cockily. I smile and wrap my arms around his neck. He leans in and touches his forehead to mine.

"I love you" I say. It sounds like a whisper around the loud Dauntless.

"I love you too" he says. He touches his lips to mine, and I feel the same burning passion that I have always felt. I pull away and smile.

"Ewwww!" I hear from behind me. I turn around and expect Carter, but of course Uriah stands there. I laugh and give him a hug.

"I agree with Uncle Uriah" I hear Carter say. I pull away from Uriah and hold my boy close to me and kiss the top of his head. Jess joins us and I hug her too. Soon, Nat joins followed by Tobias. I laugh and pull away.

"Tris!" I hear. I turn around and see Christina waiting for me. I give her a hug and then Will, Zeke, Shauna, and Marlene. And of course all the kids. I laugh and smile. The Dauntless settle down somewhat, and some leave.

"Now it's time for the real party" Tobias murmurs in my ear, wrapping his arms around me from behind. I lean back.

"There's more?" I ask.

"Of course" he says. I'm still smiling, for the smile won't leave my face. Tobias and my family and friends lead me to Zeke and Shauna's apartment. We enter to a highly decorated apartment with lots of food. I love food.

"Oh, thank you so much!" I cry. They all stand with goofy smiles on their faces. We laugh for no particular reason. I grab a handful of chips and start devouring them. Tobias laughs at me.

We all take a seat and talk like old times. the kids go off and do their own thing while we talk.

"We should play never have I ever like old times" Zeke suggests. Shauna punches his arm.

"We can't get drunk with the kids around" she says.

"Sure we can" Zeke answers, smiling.

Shauna laughs and we agree with her. Never have I ever is a no go. We agree on just talking and laughing.

* * *

"Remember when Marlene shot Uriah with the plastic bullets?" Shauna says laughing. I remember that. We burst out laughing as we recall the memory. Marlene had loaded a gun with the plastic pellets and went around shooting everyone. She shot Uriah's butt and he screamed. I start to get tired, and I lean on Tobias' shoulder. He smiles down at me as I yawn.

"You two are so cute" Christina gushes. I roll my eyes, and I'm sure Tobias did too.

"They even rolled their eyes at the same time" Zeke says, imitating Christina. We laugh.

"Hey Tris, remember when Four was totally freaking out about Nat?" Zeke asks, laughing. Oh great, now they're making this about us. But I don't remember and curiosity gets the best of me.

"No" I say.

"Oh. I would have thought he told you" Shauna says.

"I don't know, I don't know what you are talking about. Be more specific" I say.

"Oh, well, Four recently found out you were expecting Nat and he was freaking out. We had to calm him down, and let me tell you that is not easy. But we did it because we are brilliant" Zeke says. I laugh.

"I heard that story, but I never heard the whole thing" I say, yawning again.

"We should go, bye guys. The kids can stay as long as they want as long as you are ok with it" Tobias says. We receive a chorus of goodbyes and hugs.

"The kids can stay overnight, don't worry about it. We'll take care of them" Shauna says.

"Have fun" Uriah says, winking. I roll my eyes. We leave to our apartment.

We walk hand in hand to our apartment. I rest my head on Tobias' shoulder and we walk in a comfortable silence.

"I wasn't as freaked out about Nat as they told" Tobias eventually says. I smile.

"Whatever you say, Tobias" I say.

"It's true!" he tries. I roll my eyes.

"I even remember trying to calm you also, so don't even try" I say. He sighs.

"It was worth a shot" he says. I smile at my small victory.

* * *

We arrive at the apartment. As soon as the door is closed, Tobias presses me against the wall and kisses me. I kiss his back and run my fingers though his short hair. His hand slide up my shirt. I feel like I am seventeen again. When we trained initiates for the first time together and we hid our relationship, except this time we don't show too much to the kids.

I move my hands down his chest and underneath his shirt. I pull off Tobias' shirt and run my hands down his bare chest. His mouth moves to my neck and he kisses each of my ravens. I moan. He pulls my shirt off and carries me to the bed.

Later, we lay together tangled in each other's arms.

"I wanted to do that for awhile" Tobias murmurs. I smile.

"I love you" I say.

"I love you too" He answers, kissing the top of my head. I will never get tired of hearing those words from him.

 **AN: I hope you enjoyed! Next up, Brooke's trial!**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Thank you so much for reading! Please, please review. Shout-out to petite-yoyo and BeatriceEaton46 for the great reviews! I know I said Brooke's trial is next, but I lied, sorry. I totally forgot about the final test. I know I forgot a lot of things and people; sorry about that.**

 **Nat POV**

Today is the day I face all of my biggest fears. Great. I don't know what to expect. I know I am definitely nervous.

I crawl out of bed and change into black pants and a black shirt. I pull on my boots and head to breakfast where I see my family. I don't grab anything to eat and take a seat next to them.

"You need to eat something" Mom says.

"I'm not hungry" I say.

"I know, but trust me you need to eat. If you don't eat, you won't have enough energy and trust me when I say you need all the energy you can get" Dad says, backing up Mom. I sigh in defeat as Mom hands me an apple and a muffin. I eat them quickly, wanting to please Mom.

Mom and Dad rise, so I take this as my cue to follow. They lead me to the fear landscape room in silence. They seem just as tense as me. Mom seems even more tense and Dad rubs her shoulders as we walk. Mom smiles sadly at me.

* * *

I wait for my turn to go. My palms start sweating and I wipe my hands on my jeans. Finally I am called second to last.

I enter the room, and Dauntless officials stand with clipboards. I look around nervously. Instead of Mom and Dad inside the room ready to inject me, a strict looking woman waits. I stand awkwardly, waiting.

"Take a seat" the woman says. I lay back and she injects me with the serum. I take a deep breath before I go under the serum.

I open my eyes to pitch black. My eyes hallucinate patterns of light. I hear something break behind me, and I turn around. I take a few careful steps. Instead of finding open space, I am faced with a solid wall I can't see. The darkness unnerves me. I feel along the wall for an opening: no opening. I turn around and am faced with another wall. It wasn't there before. I change directions again. Another wall. I'm trapped. The walls close in around me. I can't see a thing. I try not to panic and I try to relax. I close my eyes, but it's not like that makes a difference of what I see. I relax until a blinding light enters the darkness. One fear done: who knows how many left.

I look around the room and see nothing but white walls and white floors. I can't tell the difference between the ground and the wall. I look down and suddenly see not white floors, but the sky below me. I'm not scared of heights or the sky, so what is this? Suddenly, the floor changes and chaos is below me. I feel as if I am flying. Below me, fires burn and dark waves crash against black rocks. Suddenly, I am falling towards the chaos. I can't die now; I have so much left to do. I almost believe this is real, but I let myself go. I take a deep breath and close my eyes. When I open them again, I am in a new fear. So is my fear letting go? I'm not quite sure.

My next fear is clear. Destruction. The pit crumbles around me and I stand helpless. All around me people scream and flee, but all I can do is stand there. My feet won't move. I scream in frustration. I tell myself to relax. I close my eyes, and soon the sound of the walls crumbling stops.

I face another four fears before encountering yet another fear. I faced being cut to pieces, drowning, rejection from the ones I love, and my family being tortured while I have to watch.

I hope this is my last fear. I am exhausted. I look around and I realize I am standing in front of my apartment door. Confused, I walk inside. There is my family, eating dinner. All of our friends are here too. Why was I out there?

"Hello?" I call. Mom turnsto me.

"Who are you?" she asks. Everyone looks at me with a confused look.

"I'm your daughter" I say.

"I only have one daughter" she says, pointing to Jess. They all yell at me, telling me to get out, that I don't belong. I start sobbing.

 _Calm down, It's fake._ But it feels so real. I take deep breaths, and eventually it is gone and I return to the real world.

Thank god that's over. My cheeks are wet with tears. I quickly dry my eyes and walk out of the room. I meet my family, and they all immediately surround me, congratulating me.

Dad pulls me to the side with Mom.

"I'm so proud of you, Natalie" Dad says, using my full name.

"Dad" I whine.

"I love you so much. You are so strong and brave and intelligent" Mom says, giving me a kiss on the forehead.

I enjoy the moment of peace, for I know it won't last.

"Nat! How many fears?" Jess asks.

"Eight" I say. Carter and Jess wrap me in their arms also.

I enjoy this moment while it lasts.

 **AN: I hope you liked it! Sorry I didn't want to write all of her fears. I think only one or two more chapters! Please review! I want to know what you think.**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Thank you so much for reading! Thank you for the comment Speak Silence! It made my day. Please, please review!**

 **Tris POV**

I sneeze again and Tobias gives me a look. I glare at him. We walk home from the meeting with the officials that watched the landscapes. They gave us the list of ranks. We aren't allowed to see them until later.

"Tris, admit it. You are sick. You need to rest" Tobias says.

"I'm fine" I insist. I sneeze again.

"No you're not. As soon as we get home, you are staying in bed" Tobias says.

"No" I say.

"Tris" Tobias says. I want to say _you're not the boss of me,_ but that would make me seem childish. Tobias opens the door to the apartment.

"Tobias" I say in the same tone. I walk inside and cross my arms and glare at Tobias. He closes the door.

"It's just a little cold" I say.

"Yeah, well, colds lead to fevers, and fevers lead to viruses, and viruses lead to death. I'm not taking any chances" Tobias says. I stop glaring at him.

"Not all the time. Plus, I don't think the order of your sicknesses is right. But, I will rest" I say. He chuckles.

"I'm no Erudite. And thank you" he says. I turn around, and there is Jess, making a face.

"Ahh!" I shriek. Tobias and Jess burst out laughing. I cross my arms once again.

"I got you, I got you!" Jess cheers.

"Not funny" I say as I sneeze yet again.

"Go get some rest, Tris" Tobias says, laughing. I turn to go to the bedroom.

"Hi Mom" Nat greets me from inside thee bedroom.

"What are you doing in here?" I ask her.

"Nothing" she answers. I look at her suspiciously.

"I heard you and Dad arguing. What was it this time?" she asks, changing subjects.

"He wants me to rest because I have a cold" I say.

"Oh. So, do you know the ranks?" she asks. So that's what this is about.

"I'm not telling" I say as I shoo her out.

"Ugh" she says as she leaves. I smile to myself. I climb in bed and fall asleep, grateful for the quiet.

* * *

I wake because of Tobias, not the kids.

"What?" I groan.

"Time to announce the ranks" he says, quietly. I smile.

"Feel better?" he asks.

"I feel ok. You know what would make me feel better?" I say, quietly. He leans over me.

"What?" he asks.

"Guess" I say.

"How about this?" he asks and then kisses me.

Well I was gonna say medicine, but that works too" I tease. He chuckles quietly and picks me up. Tobias sets me down in front of the mirror. My hair sticks up in multiple directions.

"Yikes" I say and Tobias laughs. I grab a brush and brush all the tangles out of my hair.

"Ok, let's go" Tobias says. I pull on a leather jacket and my shoes.

"Where are the kids?" I ask.

"They already left" Tobias says.

"Oh. Well lets go" I say. I grab Tobias' hand. We walk to the cafeteria in silence. Everyone is already gathered in the cafeteria by the time we arrive.

"You say everything, because I sound like a dying cat right now" I say. He chuckles.

"Ok. That's true, very true" Tobias teases. I punch his arm.

We stand in front of the microphone, facing the crowd.

"Thank you for coming! I don't want to bore you, but all the initiates deserve this!" Tobias says into the microphone. That last part was a lie, but oh well.

"And here are the ranks!" Tobias finishes. The ranks appear and Nat is of course, first. We go to congratulate the initiates. Most of thee transfers were no good. Every single Dauntless born made it.

"I'm so proud of you, Natalie!" I say to my daughter.

"God Mom, you sound awful!" she says. I laugh."And thanks also. But, don't call me Natalie." I laugh again. Tobias pulls Nat into a bear hug.

"Congratulations" he says to her. He pulls me into the hug also, followed by a squealing Jess and a smiling Carter. Tobias lets everyone leave his embrace but me.

"You're going to get sick" I say.

"I don't care" he says.

"You're going to regret it" I chuckle.

"We did good" he says, kissing my forehead.

"One down, two to go" I say.

I enjoy the moment of the shouting Dauntless around me and the smiling initiates.

* * *

 **Tobias POV**

Five days pass since the ranks were announced. My baby girl has grown up. Tris fears I will never be able to let Jess go. She's probably right. Nat decided to get her own apartment, (I can't believe it) and she chose the job of an ambassador. I'm so proud.

Today is Brooke's trial. I get dressed in a black suit with a dark blue button down shirt and a black tie with black pants that Tris picked out. I feel ridiculous, but I trust Tris knows what she is making me wear. I walk out of the bedroom to see Tris eating a muffin with all three of our kids.

"Nice Dad" Carter says.

"You look different" Nat says.

"Thanks? What are you doing here, Nat?" I ask.

"What, I can't come over anymore?" she says, smiling.

"Ok, ok" I say.

"Ok I need to get ready now" Tris says. She gives me a kiss as she walks by.

"Nice suit" she murmurs, fixing my tie.

"Gross!" Carter says. Tris puts her hands up in surrender.

"I'm going" she says. I laugh.

"Ok, Jess and Carter, you are going with Christina. And as much as I hate to say this, Nat you can do whatever you want" I say. Nat laughs.

"Suckers" she says to Jess and Carter. Carter punches her arm. Nat stands.

"I have to go, tell Mom goodbye for me" she says, making her way to the door.

"Freeze" I say. She stops.

"What?" Nat asks.

"What are you wearing? And what is _that_?" I ask her, pointing to her exposed side. Carter and Jess snicker.

"It's called a crop top, Dad" she says, rolling her eyes.

"And that?" I ask again, pointing.

"A tattoo" she answers. Sure enough, it's a tattoo of a lion.

"When did you get it?" I ask.

"Mom let me get it" she says. Tris and I need to have a talk.

"Go change" I say.

"Dad, you're not the boss of me anymore" Nat says, rolling her eyes. Carter and Jess try to quiet their laughter.

"She's right, Tobias" I hear Tris say from behind me.

"You let her get a tattoo?" I say, not taking my eyes off Nat. I can imagine Tris rolling her eyes.

"Nat, you can go" Tris says.

"Thanks Mom. Bye" Nat says, and she leaves. I finally turn around.

Tris laughs. I roll my eyes and let it drop for now.

"Ok, Carter, Jess, go to Christina's. If you don't go, we will find " Tris says. We give hugs, and then they leave.

I put my hands on Tris' waist.

"You look good, Tris" I say. She is wearing a black top and a black skirt with her hair put up. I move in to kiss her, but she holds a finger to my lips.

"You're going to mess up my make up. Plus, you will get my lipstick on you" she says.

"Fine, let's go" I say. We walk out the door to go to Candor where Brooke is being kept.

 **AN: I decided to split this part up. And I lied, there will be an extra chapter. Please review, follow, and fave!**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Ok, so one more chapter after this one! Please let me know who's POV the last chapter should be in. Please review! Thanks for reading!**

 **Tris POV**

We arrive at Candor around lunch time.

"I'm starving" I whine to Tobias as y stomach growls. He chuckles.

"They give us food" he answers. Mmm food sounds so good right now.

We enter the trial building. People are seated around the perimeter of the building dressed in black and white.

"Come, come" says a very short, balding man. He leads us to two chairs and desk. The man is so short, even I have to look down at him.

"Here is some refreshments" he says, placing some sandwiches on the desk.

"The trial will start shortly" the man says, before scurrying off.

"I don't know why they make us do a trial. She's clearly guilty" I mutter to Tobias.

"They enjoy watching this" Tobias mutters back. We help ourselves to the sandwiches before Jack Kang starts the trial.

"Attention everyone! Welcome to the trial. Brooke Banks and Tris Eaton will be put under the truth serum" Jack announces. Right, the truth serum. They are also putting me under it, but I don't know why it can't just be Brooke. Brooke is brought out and she takes a seat in the desk on the other side of the room.

"First we will start with Brooke Banks" Jack says. Brooke is brought into the middle of the room by a guard. The guard injects her with what I'm guessing is the truth serum. They wait a few seconds before asking her anything.

"What is your full name?" Jack asks.

"Brooke Marie Banks" Brooke answers without hesitation.

"Alright. Let's get to it then. Did you attack Tris Eaton?" Jack asks. If you ask me, they are making this more dramatic than it needs to be.

"Yes" Brooke answers. Tobias clenches his fists beside me. I pry open his fingers and run circles into his skin. He gives me a small smile.

The Candor crowd breaks into mutters.

"Quiet please!" Jack says. Immediately, a hush falls over the crowd.

"Ok, and when did you attack her?"

"Oh, a while ago. She lost her memory" Brooke says, again without hesitating. She tries to purse her lips closed, but it is too late.

"And what was your motive?" asks Jack.

"She thought she was all that. She has everything. The hottest gut, the perfect friends" seethes Brooke through clenched teeth.

"So you were jealous?"

"Yes" growls Brooke.

"And how did you feel after you attacked Mrs. Eaton?" Jack asks. Brooke smiles this time.

"Good. Brilliant. I felt satisfied" Brooke says. What a monster. Tobias squeezes my hand. I feel outraged. My pain caused her happiness. I want to cry, but I can't Not in front of her.

"Ok, thank you for your honesty" Jack says. The crowd repeats the phrase. Brooke is led back to her table.

"Tris Eaton, it is your turn" Jack says. I stand slowly. Tobias squeezes my hand. I squeeze back, before letting go. The crowd talks between themselves.

I stand in the middle of the room, facing Jack. How out of place I must look, with all the Candor surrounding me. The guard approaches me and injects the truth serum. I close my eyes and take a deep breath.

"Alright, Mrs. Eaton, what is your full name?" Jack asks me. I try not to let thee truth fly out of my mouth.

"Beatrice Grace Prior-Eaton" I answer. My palms start sweating, and I resist the urge to wipe my hands on my skirt.

"Do you remember getting attacked?" Jack asks.

"Yes" I answer.

"Explain what happened" He says.

"I was out for a walk one night, and as I was leaving, I was attacked. I don't remember much after that, but I remember hitting my head" I say.

"Alright, do you remember waking up? If so, please explain the event" Jack says.

"I do. I woke up in the hospital, and I didn't remember much of anything. I knew where I was, but I didn't know the people around me."

"And how was battling the amnesia. You obviously remember everything now" he asks. I take a moment to gather my thoughts without my mouth automatically saying something.

"It was hard. I was confused and I didn't even remember those closest to me. I didn't know my friends, my family, or even my own children!" I yell. The crowd busts into chatter.

"Quiet!" Jack yells. I look over at Tobias to see his eyes are red and watery.

"Thank you for you honesty, Mrs. Eaton. We will have our decision in a few minutes, but for now feel free to take a short break" Jack says. The crowd repeats 'thank you for your honesty.' I walk back to my seat. I feel the truth serum wear off, and I am immediately more tired. The Candor stand, and the whole room fills with a loud chatter.

Tobias embraces me as I approach.

"I'm so proud of you" he murmurs. He kisses the top of my head.

"There's no way Brooke won't be guilty" I say. Tobias wraps an arm around me.

"That is true" he says.

* * *

The break is only five minutes.

"Please take your seats" Jack says. He waits a moment as the crowd quiets down.

"We have made a decision. Brooke Banks will be executed in two days" Jack announces. I'm happy Brooke is proved guilty, but I don't find joy in people being executed.

Tobias wraps his arms around me.

"Don't object" he says gently, as if sensing my thought. I only nod. The Candor once again talk, but this time Jack does not order for quiet. He leaves his podium, and approaches us.

"Thank you for your honesty" he says, shaking our hands. We don't reply, and he leaves.

"Let's go home" Tobias says.

* * *

When we get back to the Dauntless compound, it is dark outside. We walk inn silence to our apartment, exhausted from the events of today.

"Hey" Nat greets us when we enter the apartment.

"Why aren't you at Christina's?" Tobias asks.

"I'm baby sitting" Nat says. I laugh.

"You are not" Carter says angrily. Nat laughs.

"So how was it?" Jess asks.

"Exhausting. Brooke is being executed in two days" I answer.

"Ooh, can I watch?" asks Carter.

"What, of course not" I say. He looks like he was expecting that answer.

"What did you do today?" Tobias asks Nat.

"Oh, I hung out with Luke and his friends, then with Mila and Macy, and the I babysat" she answers.

"You did not babysit" Jess says. Nat laughs again.

"Ok, I'm going to go. Bye everyone" Nat says, giving us hugs. She leaves.

"She did not babysit" Carter says, yet again. We laugh.

* * *

"Goodnight, Tobias" I say, before turning off the light.

"Wait" Tobias says. I freeze.

"What?" I ask, leaving the light on.

"You let Nat get a tattoo?" he asks. I laugh.

"Yes, Tobias" I say.

"Why?" he asks.

"Tobias, you have to let her go someday" I say.

"That someday is not today" Tobias mutters. I snort.

"What if I let Carter get a tattoo?" he asks.

"You _will not_ let him. He is way too young. He should never be allowed to get a tattoo" I burst. Tobias gives me a smug look, and I realize my mistake.

"You see, you don't want our baby boy to grow up" he says. I roll my eyes.

"Fine" I say, smiling.

* * *

 **AN: What did you think? Please leave a comment about who's POV the last chapter should be in!**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Thanks so much for reading! My next story is going to be a Hunger Games story, so stay tuned! Please follow, fave, and review! I hope you enjoy the last chapter! Pleas send any ideas for future stories!**

 **Nat POV**

 **3 months later**

Today is the day. I wake up, smiling. After becoming friends (and just a little more than that) with Luke, he finally asked me out earlier this week. And today is finally our date. I can't believe I'm acting so girlish.

I throw on some jeans and a black crop top. I add just a touch of eyeliner. I make myself a breakfast of a smoothie and waffles. I'm just about done when there is a banging on my door. Please don't let it be a message from Dad, who has been trying to give me jobs so that I couldn't go on my date.

I open the door and see a smiling Mom, a giddy Christina, and a scowling Dad. Christina pushes her way in, and is followed by Mom and Dad.

"Nat, what do you think you're wearing?" Dad asks.

"Yeah, what are you wearing? That's too casual. You need to wear something different than your everyday clothes" Mom says.

"I think it's fine" I object. Meanwhile, Christina is already looking through my closet.

"That's not what I meant " Dad says, still scowling.

"Oh, Four. Leave Nat alone. Why don't you go work like your supposed to be doing?" Mom asks, making it sound more like an order. Dad rolls his eyes.

"Fine, but Nat, but I don't want to be a grandpa anytime soon" Dad says. I blush and cover my face with my hands.

"Dad!" I whine. He laughs.

"Ok, I'm leaving. Have fun, but not _too much_ fun" he says, laughing to himself as he leaves. Mom rolls her eyes.

"Anyway, back to how you look. Luke won't care how you look, but you still need to look good. Plus, your eyeliner is crooked" Christina says, pulling out an outfit.

"Put this on. Trust me, Christina knows what she is talking about" Mom says, handing me the outfit. I sigh and head to the bathroom.

I pull on the outfit. Christina put me in a purple off shoulder top with a black tank top underneath. She gave me leather black pants and a leather jacket. I walkout of the bathroom, and Mom and Christina clap. I laugh.

"Alright, let's fix that make up of yours" Christina says. I'm dragged to the bathroom again. Mom sits on the counter as Christina gathers lots of make up. And to think both of them are I their thirties! They are acting like they are sixteen.

"You know, I think putting on eyeliner crooked runs in the family" Christina jokes.

"Hey!" Mom says. "It looks fine."

"Says you" Christina retorts. I laugh. Yep, they are definitely acting like sixteen year olds.

Christina takes off my eyeliner and reapplies it along with eye shadow, blush, and lipstick. Next, she curls my hair so it hangs down in bouncy waves. She turns me so I am looking in the mirror, and I don't look that bad.

"You look beautiful" Mom says softly.

"Oh, thank you!" I say.

"I know I'm brilliant, but don't start crying; then all my hard work would be for nothing" Christina says. I laugh.

"Oh, I can't believe Luke finally asked you out! My baby boy is all grown up! Did you know that he started crying when he was twelve because o girl would dance with him at the school dance? I probably shouldn't have told you that" Christina bursts. I laugh. Once a Candor, always a Candor.

There's a knock on the door, interrupting me from my laughter. Please don't be Dad.

"Go have fun. We will see you when you get back" Mom says, lightly kissing my cheek.

"Bye" I say.

I open the door, and see Luke.

"Hey" I say.

"Ready?" he asks. I nod, smiling.

"Luke, don't mess up; this is the best girl you could get" Christina says, appearing beside me.

"Mom!" Luke says. I laugh, blushing.

"Let's go" Luke says offering me an arm. I take it, and wave goodbye.

"Have fun!" Christina calls, before closing the door.

* * *

Luke takes me out of Dauntless to a field where he set up a picnic.

"This is so sweet" I say.

"I thought you would like it" he says, flashing me a smile.

"Hey, I never knew you cried because no one would dance with you" I say, smiling. His eyes widen.

"Ugh, my mom blurts out everything" he groans. I giggle. Since when did I giggle?

"Just don't tell anyone" he says, blushing. I giggle again. God, what is up with the giggling?

"Ok, ready?" Luke asks, picking up a piece of candy. I nod. He throws it up and catches it in his mouth. I laugh and pick up another piece of candy.

"Ok, get ready" I say. I throw the piece of candy up, and it hits my chin instead of going in my mouth. We laugh.

"Try again. You can't live in Dauntless if you can't do this" he teases. He tosses another piece in his mouth just to show off. I groan. He picks up yet another piece and tosses it towards me. Thankfully, this time I catch it.

"See? I knew you had it in you" he says while laughing.

* * *

Luke drops me off hours later at my apartment. I close the door and sigh.

"Did you have fun?" Mom asks, laughing. I jump, startled.

"Yes" I say.

She laughs again.

"Christina left, but I waited for you for hours" he says, giving me a wink.

"I agree with your father on this one; I don't want to be a grandparent just yet" Mom teases.

"Mom!" I say, blushing.

She puts her hands up in surrender.

"Ok, I'm starving. I'm gonna go eat. Wanna come?" she asks. I nod, laughing.

We head out, and I am happy to know that I have another date with Luke in a few days.

 **AN: What did you think? Sorry the end is a little cheesy! Please REVIEW! I'll see you soon!**

 **-Dauntlessmaster :)**


End file.
